Saiyantails
by Saiyanbrat
Summary: This here is a joint effort between me and Ice Queen. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey there everybody! All you Ice Queen fans, this story is a joint effort between us. *Basically I try my hardest to have chapters half as cool as hers* Our crazy warped minds have now decided to become partners and to create the ultimate story!  
Here's the first chapter...  
  
Saiyantails #1 - The Phone Message  
  
Ice Queen sighed, it was really late...err...early in the morning and she had to go to work and see the demon children in a few hours.  
  
So she padded accross the carpet of her living room to the basement stairs.  
"Nappa! Oh Nappa!!" She called from the top of the stairs.  
  
A little bald head appeared at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
She tossed him a bag of Doritos and watched as he ripped it open with his teeth and scarfed down the whole bag.   
"I'm glad that filled you up! I'm going to bed, tah tah!" She said drowsily.  
"Hey! Ice Queen? But I'm still hungr-" Nappa tried to protest, but his cries were cut off by the slam of the door.  
  
Ice Queen dimmed the lights in the hallway and yawned as she reached her bedroom door.  
"Whoops! How forgetful of me!" She laughed to herself, as she retraced her steps, back into the living room, and turned her answering machine on.  
  
"Dont want to miss a message!" She said outloud, as she finally entered her room, and promptly fell asleep.  
  
A few seconds later, the phone started ringing.  
RIIIIIING!!!!!!  
  
RIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
RIIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
And the answering machine clicked on and started to whir.  
  
"Hi there! ... Thank you for calling Ice Queen, but she can't pick up the phone right now... Please leave your name and number along with your message after the beep! Thanks!"  
  
BEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!  
  
The frantic voice of Saiyanbrat is heard on the machine.  
  
"ICE QUEEN! ICE QUEEN! Daisy is over here right now, and shes, shes,   
*a loud smash is heard* ...  
DAISY STOP!!!! ...shes..well..shes... really really drunk!!!!   
*thumping noise* STOP! Daisy! PLEASE? you GOTTA! nO.!!! Not the Computer!!! *smash*  
HELP ME ICE QUEEN! I CANT HANDLE IT! Apparently, Yajirobe...   
*screams from Daisy are heard* ..SHIT! whats that? ok....*whispers* I cant say his name anymore, it upsets her...apparently 'he' was at Daisy's strip joint and was talking to another girl, Candy   
*screams from Daisy* ...oh god...i said Candy....  
*more screams from Daisy* ....oh shit! shes got a pitchfork!!!!! dear god!!!   
*big waddling thumping heard*  
ICE QUEEN! YOU GOTT-  
  
-click-  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Radditz - Oh no! What has happened to Saiyanbrat!   
Chibi Trunks - uh..er....whats my line again?  
Radditz - YOU STUPID LIT...  
-the two scuffle-  
Goten - For the next chapter of Saiyantails, check for Ice_Queen! In the meantime.  
  
=Goten moons the readers=  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Ok, wanna know whats going on with this story? Read My story   
Saiyantails chapter 1 - The Phone Message, then read  
Ice Queens - Saiyantails #2  
its a joint story...who KNOWS where it can go!!  
  
Saiyantails #3 - Three little pi - penguins....  
  
Radditz yawned and blinked his eyes as he woke up. He threw on a size saiyajin housecoat and a pair of his favourite pink bunny slippers and trudged off to his little bathroom in Saiyanbrat's bathroom.  
He turned his head sideways and tried to see every angle of it.  
  
"Damn that Herbal Essence crap! Doesn't give my hair HALF the bounce or shine that it needs!" He growled menacingly into his bathroom mirror. He sighed and reached over for his brush.  
  
"....995....996...997...998...99-" Radditz counted as he brought his brush through his long mane, when all of a sudden, something caught his eye.....  
  
"A SPLIT END? WHAT THE HFIL? NO!!!!!!" Radditz shrieked and the whole house shook.  
He threw his boar bristle brush into the corner of the room and burst into manly tears *--- Yeah Right!  
  
Through his sniffles, Radditz lifted his head and blinked through tear-stained bloodshot eyes.  
"Maybe...*sniff* SB would have something to help my ...split ends!!!" He sniffled to himself. "But wait a minute,...I dont think she's girly enough...." Radditz shrugged, it was worth a try.  
  
He wiped his face off with a towel and ran to the stairs.  
"SB!!!!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!!!! AND NO I DIDN'T DROP PUAR IN THE WASHING MACHINE AGAIN!!" Radditz yelled up to the main floor as he ascended every single step.  
When he got to the top, he flung open the door and padded in his bunny slippers, off to the computer room, when SB was usually holed up. Talking to one of her friends, Chibi, Makaze, or Kur-chan for example.  
When he got there, he almost fell over in complete and total shock.  
SB WASN'T THERE!!!!!  
"..sb?.." Radditz whimpered to himself as he leaned against the doorway.  
  
But whats' this! An e-mail was opened up on the screen of the computer, and Radditz, with all his intelligence, peered over at the screen and read it.  
  
"To whomever it may concern.  
  
To hear this email, click on the PLAY button. This has been a voice message brought to you by..."  
  
Radditz clicked on the PLAY button.  
  
A hoarse and deep voice started to talk. "I know you, yous'a kinda guy who dont want 'is gurlie in a lotta trouble right? So let's u and me cut a sorta a deal here alrite? You keepa your moutha shuta and dont tella the cops that she's is a missing, and when dis here gurlie tells us what we uh...*cough cough hack* wanna know..we'll give her back...S'alrite? Its alrite!"  
  
Radditz just stared at the screen in disbelief. He couldn't believe his big ol' saiyajin ears! SB had been kidnapped?  
Radditz then broke into laughter. "Hahaha! Those poor dopes! She's probably driving them crazy right as we speak! hahaha!"  
  
camera pulls away from Radditz  
  
"HEY! WAITAMINUTE!" Radditz screeched.  
  
camera pulls back to Radditz  
  
"Whos going to help me with my split ends???" Radditz whimpered.  
  
camera shot changes to a dark room , with a table and a bright, bright light above the table  
  
SB is sitting in a chair, all tied up, with a pissed off look on her face and an apple in her mouth.  
She had been too noisy as they kidnapped her, so they raided her fridge as well, wouldn't poor Radditz be surprised.  
A big metal door opened, and the penguins brought in another chair, with another poor soul sitting in it.  
To SB's surprise, the other person was Oolong!!!!!!  
He looked SB up and down, he also had an apple in his mouth.  
  
"Mmmdfh...frrrr....ggnmmm?" He asked SB. translation - What are you here for?  
"GMMMmm...pphphhh...mmm!" SB answered, angrily. Translation - They kidnapped me, they want to find fat man.   
  
"Pppmmm gghh??" SB asked Oolong. Translation - "Why are you here?"  
  
Then penguin at the door laughed at her question and said one word.  
"Dinner."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chibi Trunks - Now that Radditz is in the story, Goten and I get to-  
Goten - have the final word!  
Chibi Trunks - GOTEN! I WAS SUPPOSED TO-  
Goten - say that!  
Chibi Trunks *fuming* - Why the HFIL ARE YOU-  
Goten - Finishing all of your sentences?  
  
*C. Trunks throws a camera at Goten's head*  
  
ooh! kidnapping, violence, broken cameras and SPLIT ENDS?? whats next! 


End file.
